Crossing Bridges
by Airship Canon
Summary: "I don't know what the me in the future did, but I know he didn't have you, and that may make all the difference", A drabble/one shot collection of Robin/Lucina fics. (Rating increased due to latest entry)
1. Crossing Bridges

_Crossing Bridges_  
By Airship Canon

Robin goes out on a date with Lucina shortly after a battle with Risen in Southtown— and intending on proposing to her he turns to her father to ask for permission to marry her, only to find that Frederick had reported the fact that the couple were together…

* * *

**Warning: Reader Discretion is advised! **

The following contains themes of level grinding, and may cause WAFF. f you don't realize what those are, stop reading and go to Tv Tropes, that will ruin your life far quicker than I. If you Don't Like Don't Read. Lastly, the following Disclaimer is as follows "Dis has been Claimed", because we all know that they're completely pointless. Now I'm not implying that Southtown is romantic, but no more than eight trips there will make _any _couple feel the love. _Unless they don't support, Like Chrom and Cordelia._

* * *

_Evening  
Southtown, on an archway over the canals._

"Thanks for everything, today, Robin." Lucina said, a gentle smile across her face as she looked at the setting sun. "I don't think I've ever been this happy. The future just didn't allow it, but-"

"That's why we're going to change it, Lucina," Robin said, placing his arm around her. "so we can spend more days like this— save for that risen attack. I don't want you to go a day without a smile on your face— never again." He moved in closer and gently nudged her into facing him. "I'd have one more thing to present to you, but I'm not sure I can quite yet."

"You've given me so much today. Anymore and I-" Her words were quickly silenced as Robin closed in and kissed her. Her face went beet red as he did, it was a rush of emotion- and her eyes welled up with tears, but not ones of pain- no, ones of sheer joy. "Robin..!" she only could say the man's name as their kiss broke. "I… thank you…"

"Lucina…" He responded, wiping the tears from her smiling face. "…we'd better get back to camp. Chrom and the others might get worried." He said, taking hold of Lucina's hand.

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

_Later Evening  
Yilssean Army Camp__—__ Chrom's tent._

"Is that accurate, Frederick?" Chrom asked. "It certainly does match with what I've observed, but I might need a moment to think about this."

"It is as I've reported." Frederick responded. "I'm sure it won't be an issue."

"Not at all. Thank you Frederick. I'll talk this over with Robin at the next chance I get." Chrom continued, his eyes glancing towards the entrance of his tent, noting the sound of footsteps nearby.

"You're welcome, milord. I'll be going, if that's alright milord." Frederick bowed. "There is much to do tonight."

"Thank you again, Frederick, your diligence is appreciated." Chrom said, keeping his eyes on the entrance to the tent, "so… Robin and my daughter…" and almost on cue, he spotted Robin, as Frederick lifted the fabric that made up his tent's make-shift door.

* * *

_Earlier that day  
Southtown Outskirts_

"Aah—! Stay back!" A woman cried, as a risen barbarian made its way towards her, its eyes red, and sickly black fumes pouring from its mouth. The woman backed up, her eyes widening as the creature approached, brandishing a hand axe. She shrieked as black feathers landed on her shoulder.

"Stay calm." Robin said to the woman as he landed on the ground, shielding her from the Risen. "I've got this…Lucina!"

"I'm by your side…!" Lucina said, her black pegasus landing beside Robin. "Seize this chance."

Robin smirked as he raised his tome. "You're finished!" He yelled, as lightning arced from his right hand and shot forth, blasting thru the Risen's body, incinerating it completely.

"There's still more— but we've got this. Get out of here!" Robin said looking at the woman again, who nodded and ran out of the area. Robin turned to Lucina, who lowered her lance. "Let's clean this up…"

"Whatever it takes." She said, as two more risen crossed the bridge from the countryside.

"…There's only a few left, Lucina. After this, there's a place here that I want to take you to. Care to join me?" Robin asked, as he stared down the approaching Risen.

"Huh-?" She asked as her pegasus lifted off into the air, and she dove down, impaling one of the risen.

"I'm sure this little skirmish is enough training for today. I think we should relax for a bit after it's done." He said, casting another blast of Thoron, "…and besides, I want to spend some time with the woman I love."

* * *

"Chrom-?" Robin asked as he noticed Chrom looking at him. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Robin— actually, I need to talk to you, and it is rather important." Chrom replied.

"What is it?" Robin asked, surprised.

"…What do you think of my daughter?" Chrom asked, his facial expression clearly serious.

"I assume you don't mean your baby daughter—"

"Of course not. I'm referring to the Lucina who you were with today— when the risen attack occurred."

"..Chrom, I- I love her." Robin said, swallowing as he looked at Chrom, who stood up, his face still covered with a stern look. "_I'm so dead_." he thought.

"What?" Chrom asked, "did you say— are you _serious_!?"

Robin braced himself. "Yes. I am. I love her more than anything in this world." He said as Chrom walked towards him. "Actually, to tell you the truth, that's why I wanted to speak to you myself."

* * *

_Following the Risen Attack  
Southtown, Market area_

Lucina loosely held Robin's hand as they walked past numerous shops. The people of the town, all of whom had hidden away earlier, had all come back outside. The town was alive.

"Oh hello there, Robin!" an old lady called out from a shop as the couple walked past.

"Hey, Kalla!" Robin responded, before turning to Lucina. "This is the place- this little café. I often came here after the war with Plegia… before I knew who you were."

"It is a lovely little place." Lucina said with a smile.

"Ah, you've finally found a lady friend, haven't you, Robin?" the older woman asked. "She's lovely- you two do look like a wonderful couple- might I ask her name?"

Lucina blushed as the woman spoke, her hand instinctively tighening it grip on Robin's. "You may call me 'Marth', ma'am." Lucina said, knowing full well she was lying, but she knew it might cause some complications should this woman know her true name- she bore the same name as the royal baby, and being with Yilsse's famous tactician, that might be cause for a stir, something she'd rather avoid.

"Marth? Like the Hero-King of old?" Kalla asked, showing Robin and Lucina to a table.

"Yes, it is he who I was named after." Lucina responded, with a light smile.

"Ha… I'm surprised you were not named 'Caeda' then- Marth's ever loving Pegasus Knight, considering you are a woman after all."

Lucina sat down with a flat expression on her face. "I suppose, that may be right, but…"

"Oh, don't mind Kalla," Robin said. "She's got an interesting side to her."

"Ah. I see.." Lucina said, looking back, "So, why here…?"

"They serve the most wonderful cake you'll get in Southtown. Gaius pointed that out to me- and it certainly is delicious." Robin said. "It even better than what you can get at the Castle."

"So the usual, is it, Robin?" Kalla said- "and for Lady Marth?"

"umm… I'll just try what he's getting…" Lucina said shakily.

* * *

"Hmm…" Chrom sighed as he walked up to Robin. Robin winced as he pulled his arm back. However, much to Robin's surprise, Chrom didn't strike him. Instead, he had thrown his arm around him. "Well, I'm glad you're being truthful- and honestly, I'm glad it's _you_ who fell for her. To think had it been Owain, or Gerome— sure they might be her companions from the future but…" Chrom clenched his fist.

"Wait, what— you're glad I'm in love with your daughter?!" Robin asked.

"She needs someone like you, Robin. I may be her father, but I can't give her everything- and out of anyone, there's not a man in this world who I'd trust with her more than you."

"That's such an honor, sir."

"Look- I know you'll keep her happy, and to be honest, it's not something I see often enough- but I know what kind of dedication you have, and from Frederick's report, you certainly know how to make her smile."

"Well, I suppose that gives an answer for why I was going to be talking to you… wait, Frederick saw us!? I thought I had… never mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I, well, I was going to ask for your permission to marry her."

"Of course, Robin— only thing I need to know is what she thinks of it…" Chrom said with a smile, "Although, two things, one: don't call me "father", ever; two: …I want you to keep her close to me. I've heard she wants to distance herself from us, and… I'd appreciate it if you keep her.. here."

* * *

_Nighttime  
A hill overlooking the Camp._

Lucina smiled as she looked at the stars, which shone brightly in the night sky. "Oh Robin, I'm glad I went back… because if I hadn't, I'd never have met you…"

"Well, that's kinda romantic." Robin said, as he walked up behind Lucina. "I'm glad you went back too. You've done so much… and the same: I don't know what the me in the future did, but I know he didn't have you, and that may make all the difference."

"Robin… why are you up?" Lucina asked.

"I could ask you the same— but I want to ask you something else." He said, blushing.

"What could that be?" Lucina asked, her eyes widening as Robin kneeled before her, his hands clearly holding something.

"Lucina… I love you… and I want to know, _will you marry me?_'" He asked, opening his hands, to reveal the ring he had been holding.

"Robin… of course I will!" Lucina said, taking the ring from Robin's hand, and sliding it on to her finger, "I didn't know how you could've made today even more joyous, but you have… Robin… I love you." She spoke softly, wrapping her arms around him and then kissing him. "Although I wonder what my father will think..?"

Robin simply chuckled, and smiled- as cliche as it was, he thought, no, knew, at that moment, he was the happiest man in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I honestly do think Chrom would be in favor of Robin (M) marrying Lucina. Not only are Chrom and Robin best friends, Chrom literally trusts the man with his life- trusting him with his daughter is hardly anything more. Also, been a while since writing anything FE.


	2. Combat Doctrine

_Combat Doctrine_

Robin's got the army getting set to take on anything in this world or any others. However, due to his over-arcing strategem being magic heavy, Lucina is having trouble adapting, especially with her wanting to be with her husband to be, Robin, but he's there to help. (Even if she blasts holes in walls with uncontrolled spells).

* * *

The wall exploded- flames fell from the sky, setting the grass on fire, torching an area far away from the training dummy that was supposed to be Lucina's target. "Ugh..! I… can't do this!" She exclaimed tossing her tome to the ground, as castle attendants ran to douse the fire. "…I never learned magic."

"Lucina!" Robin exclaimed as he ran to her, seeing her flopped down on to the ground. "What's wrong!?"

"What does it look like? I failed at this again..!" Lucina said, clearly frustrated.

"Well, from what I can see- your accuracy was off, but your cast certainly had potency." Robin said, reaching his hand down to pick Lucina up. "You can get used to it. I know it might be hard on you— you've always followed your father's fighting style— and even with the powers granted to him by a dread scroll, he couldn't even come close to properly using it."

"But… every time I try to cast even a basic 'Fire' spell, this happens. Either it doesn't work, I blow something unintended up… or it blows up in my face, Robin."

"You're not burned today though…" Robin said, with a smile, holding Lucina's hand. "That's good— you're definitely improving— when I heard the explosion, I thought I might have to spend the week in the healer's tent with you again, not that spending time with you is bad or anything, it's just… I'd rather not have to spend it with you suffering, no I'd rather spend it with a smile on our faces."

She shook her head swiftly, looking at Robin's face. "I'm fine but…" she said, cringing as memories came back to her. Earlier, when Robin's plan had first been drafted up- she volunteered to be his vanguard, but that required she learned magic- and her first attempt ended disastrously- she set herself ablaze, and had to spend days in the infirmary, even though Robin was quick to come to her aid with his staff- a skill he had been practicing, using the Rescue Staves bought from Ferox.

"Look- if you don't want to learn magic, I can come up with a different plan. There's others who could use your talent for swordsmanship, or I could be the one facing the enemy in battle. You're a master at using a lance already— I've seen you face your father, and you've cut down risen at my side with it…"

"Robin… I don't want to work with anyone else— I want to be with you on the battlefield- I want to make sure you're safe… I couldn't bear losing you." She said, her grip on his hand tightening, and her cheeks turning a slight red tint.

"Well.. hmm… perhaps I could think of a different plan. It's just this—"

"No, Robin. Your plan is good enough, and everyone else is adapting quite nicely, even father's skill at archery has become impressive… It's just I'm having trouble with getting used to using magic, that's all."

"Lucina- I know you want to help, but, if you can't do this, I've got to plan around it. It's my responsibility as tactician of this army to adjust plans when necessary and to make sure we're capable of handling any challenge we face. And I _certainly_ don't want to lose you either. I love you- and nothing will change that."

"Thank you, Robin, I love you too, and that's why… why I must be able to do this. For your sake." She nodded, taking hold of her tome and looking at the training dummy.

"Well, if you're that determined, let's try working at this together— we'll be together on the battlefield, after all."

"Right." Lucina smiled, as Robin picked up his own tome, letting go of her hand.

"Magical theory may be a bit difficult to grasp, but once you get the hang of it…" Robin said, "it shouldn't be too hard." He said, narrowing his eyes, "_Gehennam!"_ his hands swung forward as he held the Elfire tome open, and a blast of flame erupted around the training dummy. "It works sorta like throwing a javelin in a way. Think you're throwing the spell— the movement involved- eyes, hands everything. It's all important. You want your spell to go where it's needed…"

"I know that much, but…" Lucina said, "_F__auillae__!"_ She called out, mimicking Robin's movements, but casting a different spell- just a basic fire tome, which flung an incandescent ball of flame from her hands, straight towards her target, although she missed, and the blast of fire exploded on the ground, searing the grass.

"…See, although you still missed, you can do this." Robin said with a smile. "Let's keep at it— although I think we should be using wind tomes. They're a bit less destructive, and a bit closer to the spells we'll actually be using in real battle— are you alright with that? Or do you still want to work with these excess fire tomes?"

"No- you're right. We're going to be using those books that you're having the armorers work like crazy to get ready right- the ones we bought off that Einherjar… Celica was her name?"

"Yes." Robin said, "so, I think we might be better off using Wind over fire, although outside of dark, the basic anima are all essentially the same, and even dark follows similar rules in terms of magical theory. Although the training for dark is a bit more intense, since it doesn't only use the reagent provided by our tomes- and cuts into the souls of the unprepared. Even those who _are _prepared to use it can face dire consequences… of course that doesn't matter…"

Lucina smiled and turned back, "…before you run off to get a different practice tome…" she raised her hand, opening her fire tome one more time, and flinging a blast of fire, striking her target. "I wanted to try one more time."

Robin smiled, as the flames faded from the spell. "Perfect, Lucina… just remember, though, if we're sticking to this plan, you're going to have to be able to control magic from your pegasus… so it might be a bit harder." He said, before turning towards the castle and walking off.

"Robin… I hope you understand how bad I want this to work. Your aim- to make us the best in all worlds, I admire it… and I'll do anything to keep you safe. You mean everything to me… my one greatest wish to save this world is so that I can spend the rest of my days at your side." Lucina said to herself, hurling another fireball at the training dummy, with less than spectacular results. "…I truly do love you, so I want to do everything I can…"

* * *

"Lucina, I'm going to be here for you, for your father, and for everyone- and we must win. That's why I need everyone to be at their best. I can't risk losing anyone. Especially not you, my princess- the one who I want to keep alive the most, but also the one who I need to rely on the most as well." Robin said, looking at the pile of tomes, and laughing at them, "_Morgan…_" he said, realizing that Morgan had decided, on a whim to play a game of tome stackers while he wasn't in the room. "Another reason why I need you to be your best, Lucina. Our daughter needs her mother… so even if I have to be your shield, I can't have you die. So, we'll keep at this, but if I need to adjust my plan, I will, because, Lucina, I love you... so any time, you can rely on me, just as I rely on you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Loosely based on an actual strategy. (Namely having Lucina lead the charge with Vantage/Luna/Aether/Galeforce/Limit Breaker, with Robin running support (Tomefaire/Aggessor/Hit+20/Dual Guard+/Limit Breaker... and Celica's all around... melts thru Apo enemies, so yeah.)


	3. Deserve

_Deserve_

The eve of the final battle, and what Robin has believed to be his last night fast approaches. But is it truly worth the cost paid? What of his fiance? What of his child? And the rest of his friends?

* * *

Robin sighed and closed his eyes as he looked at the simple piece of paper that lie in front of him. He had a hand for writing, but this was different- usually, he wrote strategies, or kept notes on performance, and often times, he amused himself while writing, making doodles on the corners of his pages. This however, was different. Never before did he actually expect to not return alive from battle, never before did he find himself trying to write a will. He wasn't a man of much wealth or many possessions, and his family- which wasn't even really a family: he, despite it being months since his proposal, had yet to marry, and his 'daughter' wasn't truly his, was small, so it wouldn't be long, but he did want to make sure they'd know they were loved.

It pained him when he thought of it- he promised he'd be there for his wife-to-be, Lucina, and his daughter Morgan, but he realized it just wasn't meant to be. Lucina had always known that, he figured- she had once tried to kill him, although she didn't- she couldn't bring herself to end the life of the man she loved. But he now knew, he'd die- not by her blade, but by his own actions- he glared at the eerie spell book, _Grima's Truth_, and while those who'd care about him would grieve, it must be done: Grima must die. So he turned back to the piece of paper, and set to write.

"Lucina, I want you to know, I love you dearly, but in my absence- in my death, I want you to keep seeking happiness. You have to take care of yourself, you can't remain the stoic woman you have been, you have to be the woman you want to, but above all- you have to be happy. That's all I want, all I've ever wanted- I leave you what I have, but on the condition that you move on. You may grieve, but I want you to let go of that sadness. Find someone else, find someone who'll take care of you- and make you happy. I'll give you a future you can believe in, one that the Fell Dragon will never again descend upon, and I'm sorry I will not be there for you, but this is for the best- you know, perhaps better than anyone else here, that we, that _I,_ cannot allow the Fell Dragon to survive. He only needs to win once, and we cannot allow him that shot. Morgan, I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a father to you. I know we just were reunited, and I cannot tell what horrors you may have endured in your past, but I know you're a strong woman now- and I couldn't be more proud to have you as my daughter. So I leave you with what I've listed below, and know you'll be strong for your father. It is perhaps you, who'll receive the greatest gift, being as young as you are, as you'll be able to live completely free- Grima will never again trouble the world. Of this, I'm sure. It'll be tough, and I do want you to support your mother: losing me will be hard, but you two must get through this…" He wrote, before a loud crash over took his ears, sending him running outside onto the training grounds.

"YOU SHALL FALL TO THE WAYSIDE!" Walhart's voice boomed as he swung Wolfberg thru the air.

"Not today!" Priam exclaimed dodging away from Walhart's crushing blow. "For the Blue Flame!" he yelled throwing Ragnell into the air and catching it, bringing it down upon Walhart, who swiftly blocked the blow, knocking Priam back, sending him sliding along the ground, their eyes meeting as they both stared at each other.

"You fight like a true warrior, Priam!" Walhart said, "But you will fall!"

"No, Walhart, it is you who will be kneeling today!" Priam replied as both readied their weapons.

It was a breathtaking fight- Walhart and Priam, two absolute titans of the battlefield, warriors that Robin had once calculated their defeat, but still knew their immense strength. In any given situation, either of them could easily defeat any other member of the army, but when faced with his tactics they both lost. He smirked- their strength was something he could rely on tomorrow, but something about their fight irked him, and he readied his Thoron tome, and fired a blast of it past them, interrupting their fight. "You two!" He called out. "I appreciate you're taking your training seriously, but this is the eve of the final battle with Grima himself. We're going to be relying you tomorrow. We cannot risk either of you getting hurt, and besides, after the last time you two went at it, wasn't it generally agreed upon that you two _won't_ be each other's sparring partners? And why are you using Ragnell and Wolfberg!? Those weapons are hardly training tools!"

Both of the men stood up and stared at Robin, and neither said anything, which gave Robin the impression that it may not have been a "training" fight. No, he instantly could tell, they had some purpose behind their battle, and somehow, he got the feeling he was somehow at the root of it- he could tell looking at the faces of the two, and the other soldiers. "Well, are you going to say anything?"

Priam spoke up. "Robin- both Walhart and I were… to deliver a message."

"Stand down, Priam, it is I who shall tell him." Walhart said.

"Do explain, Walhart, I'm quite busy at the moment." Robin said, still irritated.

"Do not think to sacrifice yourself tomorrow. You are a man, Robin. Not some puny plaything before some insignificant god. We only need strength to bring an end to the fell dragon. Not the death of one who'd be nearly my equal." Walhart said.

Robin sighed and shook his head. "Chrom sent you, didn't he? He knows this is my decision, and yet—"

"I did not think you were a fool, Robin." Priam said, "You cannot expect us to just accept that someone like you will _willingly_ die. I've lived in the shadow of one of the greatest tacticians in history- the one who served my ancestor, and I know even that man would not have seen the value in this plan."

"So you're saying I should simply let the Fell Dragon survive?!" Robin responded. "You know what we're up against. This foe is beyond the power of man- we cannot allow him to survive! My life is a small price to pay for that."

"Then allow me to beat some sense into you! We will make that Dragon kneel!" Walhart exclaimed. "But not with your life! Man alone shall be the ruler of his domain!"

Robin shook his head. "What's the point? It's my decision to make. I can't—" He cut off his own words and started walking away, realizing attempting to reason with them was going to get him nowhere. "Just don't go about smashing up the camp. Or killing each other. I need both of you ready for battle tomorrow."

He walked into his tent, and quickly realized that while he was distracted by Walhart and Priam someone had snuck into his tent, and judging by the crumbs he knew who it was immediately. "GAIUS!" Robin exclaimed, realizing, that the thief had in fact stolen something, namely, the will he was writing. He promptly turned back around, and started swiftly following. He had, over the past couple years learned to track Gaius- it wasn't hard, but that didn't change the fact that he was swift, and very skilled. His eyes were fixed on the ground, which quickly became a problem for him, as he collided with someone.

"Ah..!" Emmeryn's voice filled Robin's ears, as the woman fell backwards, Robin toppling her over in his haste to catch up to the thief.

"S-sorry, Emm!" Robin said, getting up and reaching his hand out to help the former Exalt to her feet.

"N-no… it's… fine." Emmeryn replied. "…Are …you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Emm. How about you…?" Robin replied.

"…I'm ok… but… worried."

"Worried? Don't be. Tomorrow, we'll defeat the Fell Dragon— and you can go back to living a peaceful life."

"Not… defeat for..us."

"What do you mean, Emm?"

"I'm… worried… lose a friend." Emm's words were broken, but Robin immediately knew what she meant.

"..Maybe it's her memory loss… but…" Robin muttered to himself. "She knew the value of life more than anyone else. It was her sacrifice that ended the Plegian war… she knows the meaning of sacrifice better than anyone."

"..don't… die… Robin." Emmeryn said, looking at the tactician. "… promise me…"

"I'm sorry, Emm, but I can't promise you that I'll live." Robin said, "I'll do what I can, though, and we will win."

"…please… Robin… for Chrom… Lissa… and… Lucina…" Emmeryn said, her face still one of sorrow.

Robin continued his pursuit, but quickly realized it was pointless. Gaius probably was going to destroy it anyways, so he decided to walk back to his tent, setting his eyes on the sunset. "…It really is beautiful. I cannot be shaken now— I have a duty to carry out," he said to himself, having come to terms with the fact that this may very well be his last night alive.

He ducked his head, and entered his tent, quickly noting his fiancé, Lucina, was sitting on his cot. "Lucina…" He said her name softly, and she smiled, holding a piece of paper, which Robin quickly recognized as his will.

"Robin…" Lucina said, motioning for him to join her.

"Lucina… I know you got that from Gaius. Thank you for not destroying it."

"…Robin," Lucina shook her head.

"Lucina— you do agree with my plan, right?" Robin asked. "It's for the best…"

"No- of course not."

"What? Even after what Grima put you through?"

"…I don't want to lose you."

"Lucina…" Robin said, laying down. She rolled herself, and embraced him.

" …I once thought, that the best way to secure our future was with your demise, but I couldn't do it. Not then, not now, not… ever. I _love you_, Robin." Tears rolled down her face, and started drenching his clothes. "I _don't_ want you to sacrifice yourself tomorrow. No one does. They all know it's wrong. You're the only person in this army that thinks giving your life to stop him for good is… anything but a fool's plan."

"How can _you_ say it's wrong? You know if we don't end him…" Robin wrapped his arms around her. "He'll come back… and he only needs that one victory."

"…He _may_ come back." Lucina said, "…I spoke with Laurent and some of the others- who I know has been researching ways to defeat Grima— he may not come back if you let my father strike him down. There are other ways, Robin— you don't need to die."

"But he _won't_ come back if I do it…"

"But, neither will you." Lucina said, still crying. "Do… you really want me… to deal with losing another loved one?"

"Of course not… but Lucina, is there really any other choice? You're suggesting I choose my life over the world. Does that not make me a craven?"

"You're right… and I can't ask you that. But I can beg you- I can plead with you… to think about it. Please, for my sake… don't let tonight be our last night together. I… know you want me to move on after your death, but I cannot do it. You... make me happy in ways that no other man could. And besides… we haven't even had a chance to have a proper wedding yet… I don't want to be a widow before I'm married." Lucina sobbed, her grip on Robin's body tightening. "Don't… I deserve a chance to be happy… to be a mother… a wife?"

And at that moment, Robin couldn't bring himself to say anything, and just started crying.

* * *

"Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" Chrom called out, holding the Exalted Falchion high.

Robin shook his head, and looked at his future self, Grima, the Fell Dragon, who lie collapsed, bleeding. His eyes filled with hate. Hate for the being he'd become, but at the same time, pity. Pity for the man who gave himself to such darkness- and betrayed his friends.

"Robin! Don't do it!" Lucina screamed.

"Father! No!" Morgan cried. "Let Chrom kill him!"

"Robin!" Chrom exclaimed.

"…very well." He said, looking away from Grima, tossing Grima's Truth from the back of the fell dragon, to the ocean below and stepping out of Chrom's way. "Perhaps… it truly is better this way… but have I made the right decision?"

Chrom smiled as he passed Robin, and slammed the Exalted Falchion into Grima's body. "You have…"

Lucina ran up to Robin and wrapped her arms around him, her lips meeting his as the Fell Dragon let out a terrible roar before collapsing.

"Thank you… for considering me." Lucina said, tears rolling down her face. "We've won…!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** ...I really hate MU's ending BTW. Really, really, really do. (The Stinger ruins any impact it has, but without said stinger, it's not a considerable option. So it's in a lose/lose position, like most (nearly all) of the "many" options in Solomonic Choices.) Also, this is the "fourth", that I was going to release a bit later, but, hey, no better time than now.


	4. Heartbeats

_Heartbeats_

Robin chose to live, rather than end the Fell Dragon for good, but ever since, has been plagued with unanswered questions and terrible thoughts, however Lucina is always there for him.

* * *

It had been nearly two years since the war to put an end to the Fell Dragon had drawn to a close. The joyous time that marked the defeat of the Grimleal and their twisted ambitions had too, been brought to an end- and many of the heroes who fought for Exalt Chrom had scattered to the four winds, each to live their own lives. They had come back together a year previous for the actual wedding of Robin and Lucina, which was much more extravagant than their small ceremony held in the days of the war, but that didn't keep them. The couple did promise to stay close, but on Lucina's request, they did move out of Ylisstol proper, and eventually settled down not far from Southtown- and not far either from the place where the couple actually first met. It was quiet life, one where they did not have to worry about the nuances of court, or the problems of there being two 'Princess Lucinas', but at the same time, they were never far from the comforts of friends and family.

Yes, the world was at peace, but something always tugged at Robin's heart. He had done everything he could- he won the war, without a single notable casualty within his immediate ranks- everyone made it home to their loved ones, and many with new ones. But whenever he thought of it, Robin always looked back, with some sense of regret— regret that he did avoid _all _casualties. He had a chance to end the Fell Dragon for good, and he squandered it, an act that while not a soul in the world has ever told him was wrong, he always felt like he made a mistake. No, he thought, there should have been one casualty: _himself._

Sure, Laurent sought his ways- a way to kill Grima's very spirit, while he remained trapped in the Dragon's Table, and he knew he could trust Laurent, but it still made him wonder the chance of failure. He never could shake that doubt, not until the day Laurent's plan succeeds- which doesn't seem immediately likely. So it was times like this, that he would find himself lying wide awake, unable to sleep, due to nightmares of some distant future past- where Grima had awoken yet again, but this time, it were not he, nor Lucina or Chrom's time- no they lay long dead, ages had come and passed, and as the world cried for help, the Exalted line could not answer. It was thoughts like this that always plagued him, ever since that day- that day where he chose his life over certain victory.

He had spoke of this many times, but always, no matter who he talked to, he'd be told the same thing, that he should be glad for his life, and that he made the right decision, but often times it still felt wrong. But there was someone he knew he could talk to, who even when she didn't agree with what he was thinking, which when it came to talk of his decision, was always the case, made him feel happy, and she always had her ways of making him realize his life was important.

"Lucina.." Robin said softly, looking at his wife as she lay next to him. She had certainly changed- not physically, but she definitely wasn't the same. Her mission to save the world was accomplished, and her attitude had certainly taken a turn for the better. She still lived with the weight, and painful memories of loss, but her true self, her underlying nature to just be a normal woman had come forth like none other. Of course, Robin thought, looking at her, that she had changed physically- or was changing. She was, simply a mother to be.

"Robin…? What is it?" Lucina asked sleepily.

"I… need to talk…" Robin said, rubbing his hand, the brand of Grima an ever present reminder of what he almost became, and the threat he allowed to survive.

"It still bothering you?" Lucina asked, placing her hand on his.

"Of course, Lucina…" Robin said, "I can't avoid it. Even now— Grima's still out there. I should've killed him."

"No, Robin, you would've killed yourself in doing so." Lucina said, "You've already secured our future."

"Have I truly?" Robin asked, "Or have I merely willed Grima onto our children?"

"We— I wouldn't even be having a child… if you died that day." Lucina responded, pulling Robin close to her, and bringing his head down onto her body.

"…I know that, but I'm some kind of a craven fool for choosing my life over the safety of the world. I'm just one man. We're just one small family."

"No you're not. Loathe as I am to have to recall it, but the day I almost killed you—"

"I told you I'd be willing to die on your blade…" Robin responded. "But I should've had that same conviction when I was facing Grima."

"No, I was wrong that day. You didn't need to die then, and you didn't when we fought Grima." Lucina said with confidence. "I know, at times you feel otherwise, but the world needs you more. _I _need you."

Robin smiled as his head lay on Lucina's belly. "Three heartbeats…" he muttered, "twins."

"And I wouldn't be having them were it not for you choosing to live that day." Lucina said, "No, I'd be alone… I probably would've left Yilsse… but you made me stay."

"I found it strange— I knew I would be a father the day we met Morgan… but I still remember it: Morgan had a sibling…" Robin closed his eyes and cringed, "a brother who we _killed_." He closed his eyes and remembered the fight in the Outrealm- that eerie outrealm that was not at all unlike Lucina's own nightmarish future.

* * *

"Something's wrong…" Robin said, his eyes quickly surveying the surroundings. "These risen are way too smart. Something is commanding them. Something or someone, and they're very skilled— almost as if whoever it is knows my tactics… it couldn't be _me_ could it?"

"Wait… I see him, that one there!" Lucina said, pointing at a cloaked figure, a sorcerer by Robin's judgment, "The way he's acting… he must be their commander!"

"You're right about that… but what commander would give away his position so readily… _is this some kind of trap_?" Robin said, his voice falling to a whisper, "SULLY! KJELLE! Cover… KJELLE! I've got the enemy commander!" He shouted at the two knights on the other side of the hall before charging at the sorcerer.

"You're… human..?" Robin asked as the sorcerer approached.

"Yes, but… I serve only Master Grima. You Yilsseans will die." The boy responded.

"What—!? You're but a child!" Robin exclaimed at hearing the boy's voice. "Why would you—? Who are you?"

"There's no point in me introducing myself to my foes, and any exchange of information might weaken my cause." The boy swiftly responded, "Now, die! _Septuaginta duobus daemoniis oriatur_..! By will of Darkness! ARS GOETIA!" The boy flung his hand forward his eyes narrowed at Robin, "You… who look so much like Master Grima… but are my enemy… die..!"

A blast of magical energy erupted around Robin, and he braced himself, however, before the spell could fully form, he was shoved to the ground, and out of harm's way by Lucina, as she exclaimed how she would keep him safe. As the haunting laughter of the spell faded, the two got up on their feet and Robin held out an ornate spell book- a tome colored blue, marked with the image of a dragon, and trimmed in gold.

"…I'm sorry, but I win this fight." Robin said, "_Thy power floweth purely, ever unwavering! Now Divine Dragon, heed thy pact, wrought in blood..! Angeli canticum praeludia draco rugiet! COME! NAGA!" _Robin exlcaimed, and a vortex of light in the form of a mighty dragon formed around the boy, before exploding in a brilliant, explosive blast of prismatic light.

"..It's not over…" The boy said, magical energy arcing from his hand, and swiftly engulfing the remains of Robin's spell. He swung his arm back, colliding with Robin's chest, releasing a blast of magic as he did,

"Damn… Counter.." Robin said, as he slammed into the ground. "I… should've seen that…"

Lucina looked down at Robin, and then back at the sorcerer. "Hope. Will. Never. Die!" She exclaimed, plunging her lance into the boy's chest.

"..Master… Grima…I'm sorry… my life… draws short… but…" The boy staggered back, dropping his Goetia tome to the ground, his blood dripping over it. "I.. promise.. never.. to forget… you…" He fell to the ground, his blood pooling around him, his cloak having fallen off his head, revealing navy blue hair, and the mark of the exalt on his right eye.

"...It… Can't be!" Lucina exclaimed looking at the boy she just mortally wounded. With Robin on his feet, she ran to the boy.

"Go… away.. enemies… of Grima…" The boy said weakly.

"Gods, no..!" Robin said, looking at him, "What have we done?!"

"Why… do you look… at me… like.. that…? The… exalt… brand… means… nothing."

"Who are you…?" Robin asked, placing his hand behind the boy's head.

"My… name… doesn't matter… but… I am… Mark. I… was born… to serve Master Grima… me… and my sister… Morgan… both…" the boy choked out a few words, before his eyes closed, and his limbs went completely limp.

"Morgan…?! That means…"

* * *

"Gods…! I should've died for that alone." Robin exclaimed. "We… murdered our son."

Lucina placed her hand on Robin's forehead. "But we can make it up to him— he'll never turn to darkness. You've secured that for him- or at least our twins… but, if you died back then, Robin, you wouldn't get this chance, _I _wouldn't get this chance- I never fancied myself a mother until I met Morgan, but she made me realize how much I truly want, and you've given me that chance."

"Lucina.." Robin said his wife's name as her arms wrapped around him. "…I suppose you're right. Given the chance to raise them, we'll make it up to the one we killed… besides, as fun as Morgan was to have around, she was already grown, and yet she still did make me want to be a father to her- both to her and well... her."

"See…" Lucina said with a smile, "You need to be alive— for at the very least those three heartbeats, mine and our children's."

"But.. I'm still worried that Grima will rise again."

"If he does, we'll cut him down, just as last time."

"But what if we're not there— what if it's beyond our time?"

"Then he'll be brought down by the exalt of that time." Lucina said, her words assuring Robin. "and, anyways, we promised we'll not allow it. We'll secure our future together, as a family— and with Laurent and Noire working at that plan to use Alm's Falchion to cut down Grima's soul…"

"I know, I know their plan— it just worries me. What if it fails?"

"It won't, so please stop worrying so much, for me, Robin?" Lucina chuckled, it was a bit ironic, her telling him to not worry, she thought, remembering that it was he who once had told her those very words.

"Alright, I will for your sake… at least for now," he said, rolling himself to look into her eyes, before gently kissing her. "Thank you…Lucina."

"Robin…" She smiled softly, running her fingers thru his hair following their swift kiss, as he lay his head back down onto her, listening to the three heartbeats within.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One of the two notable prompts from SFF:FFtF. Kinda hard to write. But, w/e.


	5. Under the Starlight

_Under the Starlight_

The Night before the battle with Yen'fay, Robin can't sleep, and ends up meeting with his wife-to-be and spends some time stargazing with her.

* * *

Robin sighed, his work was tiring, but all the thinking brought him frequent bouts of insomnia, ones that he'd always try to rid himself of by taking strolls around the camp, often times, strangely, finding others up at the odd hours as well. This night was hardly different. So, as he set his quill down by his current strategy recommendation- one he'd be reviewing with Chrom in the morning, instead of making his way to his tent from the strategy tent, he decided to start his nightly walk early.

The sun had long since set, and the camp was dark, and for the most part, quiet- which it really had been ever since the war in Valm really got into full swing. Even Vaike's rowdy drunken escapades had ceased- although that was mostly due to him losing in drinking competitions to Basilio and Gregor, two men who could be referred to as 'walking casks' and surprisingly actually admitting defeat, which Robin had realized was extremely out of the ordinary. Of course, so was Vaike's- and his recently engaged wife Cherche's distanced son, Gerome- who Robin had found to be rather unlike any of Lucina's companions for that matter: distanced and estranged- and seemingly uncaring of any of the dealings of the army- believing that their cause was a lost one and simply not caring if they failed or died, because fate had deemed it so. Robin figured if Gerome was indeed Vaike's child, that may have something to do with Vaike's more serious attitude— a father who can't let his child accept defeat so readily.

Robin let out another sigh as he looked back at the camp. Of course, the other reason there wasn't any drinking tonight was that Basilio and Flavia both, along with a small, elite Feroxi force were going to fight Walhart the Conqueror- and Robin knew the outcome of that battle- something he had to keep secret. Not even his dear Lucina could know his plan- for he knew if anyone got the word out, his plot against his father Validar, whom he knew was making plans and keeping watch, would fail. But for the others, there was no joy in the camp tonight- Lucina's warning that sparked a plan that only Robin and the Khans knew had sent shivers down the others' spine. They had barely escaped Steiger with their lives, and would soon face General Yen'fay and the traitorous Chon'sin legions who followed him, and at the same time, Basilio was fated to die at the hands of Walhart himself. It was soon that the army's resolve would be tested.

Robin looked around when suddenly he heard his name get called out. "Hello…Robin? What are you doing still up?" the voice- that of Lucina, asked, prompting Robin to turn around, back towards the countryside, and away from the camp.

"I could ask the same of you, Lucina…" Robin said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, something woke me up, how about you?" Lucina replied as she approached Robin.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I was going on my nightly walk— I just can't sleep right now. There's simply too much going on, and…"

"Want to count the stars with me?" Lucina asked as she took hold of his free hand. "Even now, they're so pretty…"

"You really do enjoy stargazing, don't you, dear?"

"Of course… the stars seem so much brighter now than they did in the future- and that gives me hope that we'll win, that we'll change fate."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic." Robin chuckled, and fully embraced her. "I'll join you."

Lucina blushed as Robin held her. "Thanks, Robin… you do take away a lot of the loneliness I sometimes find myself feeling."

"The same goes for you… I've got plenty of friends, but at times like this…" Robin said, "I guess I just need someone like you." The let go of each other and started walking away from the camp, to a small cliff overlooking a valley- primed with a clearing in the forest. Robin had made note of the area being a good spot to make use of Noire or Virion's archery- should his plan to lure Yen'fay to the Demon's Ingle fail and a battle would break out in this area, but for now he knew it'd be a wonderful spot to spend a while with his fiancé. There was a sharp, cold wind that blew through the valley, and it slightly stung the couple's faces, but they didn't mind.

"It's beautiful, Robin." Lucina said as she looked over the cliff as he sat down, "We must protect this— we cannot let my future come to pass."

"I understand, Lucina." Robin said, motioning for her to sit down, which she did, laying her head on his shoulder.

"…do you know much about the stars, Robin?" Lucina asked, as their eyes looked up into the night sky.

"A bit- I've taken a few liberties with some of Miriel's books to keep my mind occupied." he responded, while entwining his right hand's fingers with hers. "So I know some of them…"

Lucina sighed, "I see… Laurent didn't let me read any of those, which I understand, they were… all he had left of his mother- and I never really understood the constellations or anything."

"Sorry—did that..?" Robin said, but his voice dropped off to a low whisper, one that not even Lucina could understand.

"Ah, no, Robin. It's alright." She said, shaking her head, and tightening her grip on Robin's hand. "I'd end up thinking about the future even if you didn't bring it up… I guess I'll always be this way… right up until we win this war, and put a stop to it."

"Lucina…" Robin said, knowing she would always have to deal with traumatic thoughts. It was something he vowed to himself he'd help her shoulder. He wanted to be someone she can at any point turn to, someone who can be there when she needs someone to hold and to cry on, someone who'll then look her in her azure eyes and tell her things will be fine, and then kiss her, making her smile. He knew he was accepting a burden when he chose to fall in love with her, but he knew as well, that in doing so, he found someone who could, with a simple smile, make him feel like the best man in the world. "…I'm here for you, dear, and we _will_ win."

"Thanks…" Lucina replied with a sigh. She then let go of Robin's hand, and moved to stand up.

"Lucina?" Robin asked, but she didn't respond, she merely turned and sat in his lap, and sild forward so her head rested against his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She then let out a wide yawn and looked up into the sky. He sighed, noting how oddly comfortable it was to have her in his lap. She wasn't exactly light, but he found that he did find her warmth comforting, but this was far from his first notice of that. Due to his mind's overactivity, even when he wasn't having insomnia, he always had trouble tossing and turning in his sleep. However, ever since he and her started sharing a tent, and therefore, a bed, he would often find that he doesn't anymore- whether she stops him, or he's just calmed by her presence, he couldn't tell, but she was comforting, and enjoyable either way.

They sat there for a long while just enjoying the view and each other, occasionally pointing at a star or two, not saying anything. It was, as Robin thought, odd- they knew, tomorrow, whether Yen'fay falls for his trick to lure them to the Volcano, or not, they'd end up in a brutal battle- fighting for their very lives, but tonight, with Lucina sitting, no laying, contently in his lap, was one of the most absolutely peaceful things he had ever experienced. He opened his mouth wide, and took in a deep breath of the cool air, and sighed- tonight could last forever, he thought and it would be perfectly fine.

However, a low rumble and a groan from his stomach, interrupted his thoughts, and perked Lucina, who was almost on the verge of sleep right up- her slightly laughing at Robin. "Hungry?" She asked, getting up.

"Yeah… I guess I am." Robin replied, standing up himself.

"Want me to make you something before we go to bed?" Lucina asked, as they both turned back to camp.

"Sure… I always do enjoy those lunches you make for me when we're marching… you're much better at cooking than me," he replied with a smile on his face, and it was the truth- he really did enjoy them, and he'd certainly love to have something cooked by his fiancé the night before tomorrow's clash.

"Really? I never thought I was that great… but I'm glad you enjoy it." She replied, a smile forming on her face from the compliment.

"…Yes, Lucina. I think you're an amazing cook, and I'll be glad to have anything you make, any day."

They walked back to camp, occasionally throwing quick compliments at each other, before entering the now empty kitchen and makeshift mess hall. Lucina made the decision to make them a pair of small sandwiches, which the couple ate quickly before returning to their tent.

"Thanks… Lucina. Nights like this— I'll always remember them, or at least I'll try to." Robin said, climbing into their cot, after kissing Lucina quickly.

"…sleep well tonight." Lucina said, joining her fiancé- promptly clinging to him as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Inspired by the Barracks and Shiny Tile conversations.


	6. Nightmare

_Nightmare_

She always did have nightmares. War ravaged her mind, and while she'd never show it, was easily frightened. But at her side was someone who'd care for her, someone she couldn't bear to lose...

* * *

Lucina breathed heavily as she guided her black pegasus thru the trees. Her eyes were locked below, she knew she was in for a fight, and despite her constant successes, she was, for a time, showing she was afraid. She had faced true horror- but nothing like this. She looked back, towards the ruined stones of the castle in the distance. Were it not for the terrible battle, and that stench of death, she'd have thought it beautiful, but instead all she knew was one thing: _fear_. Fear that she, or one of her comrades, or worse, her family would not be returning alive from this particular fight, but above any, she was afraid the man who held on to her waist as they soared through the trees- that he'd die.

Robin had never before had such a look on his face. He too, she could tell, was terrified. This was no ordinary battle- this fight was far beyond that. Even Robin, who, had, for the most part been optimistic, and been her shoulder to lean on, was afraid of this enemy. She heard him swallow hard- he had spotted the enemy. She quickly dropped her altitude below the treeline. Their target were snipers of the highest caliber. He pointed his hand to her right- showing her where their foe was.

"Lucina… I'm sorry— I know this is going to hurt… That man- our enemy, he's going to turn your magic against you." Robin said, his voice filled with worry. "He shouldn't be able to wound you too bad with that… but we have to be rid of him… and this group's leader."

"It's alright, dear. I'm used to pain… and I know, we can't let them fire." She responded as they approached the Sniper, his back turned to them. Surrounding that man was a misty black aura- one she had seen before- that of the man who had followed her, the Robin who had turned his back on his friends, and murdered her father- that of Grima, the Fell Dragon. She knew it was going to be a tough fight, even if she did get close enough to her foe that he couldn't train his silver bow on her, and Robin's warning of the enemy's abilities weighed on her as she approached. It was going to hurt, she knew, but even so, she steeled herself- better that she suffer than her allies die, gritting her teeth as her pegasus touched down, and Robin leapt to the ground.

"Stay calm…" Robin said, as she opened her green tome, inscribed with a silver wing. He braced himself- as soon as she had knocked the man out of position, he'd strike. He couldn't stop his fiancé from receiving the enemy's counter attack, but he could ensure they'd succeed- that she'd live.

"You will not stop me!" She called out, as she swung her hand forward. It had taken her countless hours of training, but she had become quite profuse at using magic- nowhere near the level of Robin, but she had become strong, and has even managed to implement her own combat techniques into her use of magic, a feat that Robin had become greatly impressed with. "_Antiqui sancti alas pandere rogo te gloria tua! Corum!_" She muttered the spell's incantation, and blast of magically charged wind, glowing a brilliant pink sliced thru the Archer's body, as a blast of light formed from within. The light flowed back into her- it wasn't unlike a healing staff, but as she was unwounded, it didn't help her. She breathed heavily, as she saw the archer move his hand back, "_Here it comes…_" she thought, knowing there was nothing she could do but endure the pain. A bright flash over took her vision, and she felt a sharp pain course thru her body, one that made her want to scream. She bit her lip to avoid breaking her concentration, but she knew it'd hurt more on her next strike, which she launched immediately- twisting her magic, cutting thru the archer's defenses. The archer, as an imposing foe as he was, yelled in pain, and again lashed back, sending her thru a blast of pain, this time, far greater than before.

"My turn!" Robin yelled as the Archer fell to his knees. He quickly launched spell after spell- two blasts from his tome: their foe nearly dead, he could see it. "Hang on Lucina…" He muttered.

"…_Antiqui sancti alas pandere rogo te gloria tua! Corum!_" Lucina said the incantation once more, and this time, the spell blew the archer off his feet. Their foe was, by all means, dead- she would not face another brutal counter attack. She breathed heavily, and tears flowed from her eyes, mixing with blood, as they dripped from her face. "Whatever… it… takes…"

Robin climbed back up on to her pegasus with her, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You did great, dear." He stroked her face with back of his hand. "I'm sorry for making you put up with—"

"No… It's alright, Robin." Lucina responded. "…we still have one more target, right..?" She asked.

"Yes, and from what I can tell, he'll be harder to hurt, but can't fight at close range at all— he'll certainly kill anyone he can hit with his bow though— once we deal with him, I'll give the signal to the rest of our allies— I can't take time to heal you right now, but Lissa can." Robin said. Even when he was afraid, he managed to keep a composure, not unlike her. But it was a strange sight, seeing him like this. He had been, until then, a beacon of courage and strength, something she could rely on, to see him buckle was rare. Sure there was the time when she had been overtaken by her own crushing fear of Grima- and sought his end to ensure the life of her father- the look of fear in his eyes, mixed with a sense of sorrow, it was a face that'd haunt her forever, but that was not brought on by a battle. Never before had she seen her tactician so afraid of a conflict- they were up against titans, and they all knew it. "There's the target— we take him out and I'm giving the signal."

Again, the couple braced themselves. Lucina cringed as she prepared her attack- the cuts caused by their previous foe's ability, across her chest and her forehead ached, but she would get by. The enemy commander- a sniper bearing a Brave Bow was in her sights, and she could tell, he was fast- much faster than her. If they missed this shot, they wouldn't get another chance: she'd be dead in an instant.

"Wait… he's too fast— it's too risky…I figure we'd only have about a 50% chance to take him down- not good odds, when failure to kill him soon is going to result in our deaths." Robin swallowed as he looked Lucina in the eye. "And you're too hurt to risk attacking another— but I've got a plan, a slight change." He said, holding up a staff. It was of a simple design, a bluish gray rod, adorned in silver with emerald gems- she knew the staff well, _Rescue_.

Robin tapped the staff on the ground. A blast of energy shot forth, and a teleportation rune appeared before them, and quickly, Owain and Cynthia appeared.

"AMAZING! THE DARKNESS CALLS—!" Owain exclaimed. "Oh, it's just- wait…"

"This is no time for theatrics, you two." Robin explained. "We need to eliminate the enemy commander before he gets a shot off. We won't have a chance against him- his arrows are armor piercing- he'll kill fliers like Lucina or Cynthia in a single shot, and anything else in two, and with that Brave Bow of his…" Robin took in a deep breath. "That's why I need you to do this, Owain. I know you and Cynthia can handle this. To the east are two archers- take them both out, then Owain, you need to be the hero you want to be- I need you to lead the charge against the commander."

"By the ponytail of Seliph! Consider it done!" Owain responded.

"Just… don't do anything stupid. These enemies are nothing to be trifled with. Promise me you'll survive— attack these guys up close, and don't let them fire on you." Robin said, looking the blonde haired man in the eyes. "Give them the chance, and they'll have the advantage. Don't let them take it."

Owain didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Let's go!" Cynthia chirped, as she helped Owain on to her mount and they took to the skies.

Robin took in a deep breath. "We've got a moment, but we've got to lay low- we're too close to that Sniper, and we can't exactly escape."

"You… didn't warn them about the counters?" Lucina asked, concerned, wiping blood from her forehead.

"No. I know that may get me chewed out later, but I'm relying on Owain… it's a bit twisted, but I know when he's hurt, he fights hell of a lot harder. He can channel his own pain into his strikes, and he's already a better caster than me- so that'll give him the edge he needs to kill this foe— besides, the pain they'll feel is temporary. Once the enemy commander is dealt with, I'm signaling Lissa— and that'll—" Robin choked as an arrow slammed into his body. "Dammit…He… saw me..!" Robin said, blood dripping from the from his chest. "Fly Lucina..! Get out of here…"

Lucina's eyes went wide as she turned around. The Sniper, surrounded in that same aura as the others, pulled another intricate arrow from his quiver, it glowing in a golden light and fired again. She tried to stop it- to have it take her life instead, but was far too slow. The arrow planted itself in the back of Robin's head, his body falling to the ground, lifeless.

"ROOOBBBBINNNN!" Lucina screamed. She started panting heavily, her eyes set- everything was dark, a light shone through a window in front of her.

"Lucina!?" Robin's voice called out, from right next to her. He was alive, that battle, which had felt so real was nothing but a nightmare. "Another nightmare?" He asked, taking hold of her.

"Y-yes…" She replied quietly. "I'm going to go get a drink of water…" She said, as she got up out of their bed, and began walking out of the room. Her heart was still racing, as she walked into the kitchen of the small castle they were currently staying in. She grabbed a glass and dropped it by accident, still shaking from her nightmare. From behind she heard footsteps approaching quickly, and figured it was probably her fiancé. He would come running at the slightest sign of trouble when it came to her, and while it was comforting to know he cared for her, his worry would often become another issue for her, because he certainly, would put her first, which could cost them.

"Lucina?" Robin's voice echoed, "Is everything alright?" He asked as he approached her.

"R-robin..?" Lucina shook her head and walked up to him. He responded by embracing her, as she started sobbing.

"It was that frightening?" Robin asked. "…I know you try to hide it when you're scared, but…"

"Robin…" Lucina sobbed, "Don't die… I do not want to see another loved one slain."

"There, there…" He patted her head. "I'm not going to die… I want to live a long life with you." He felt her tears pouring on to his chest. "I promise you, Lucina. I'm not going to leave you."

She sniffed and started to push away from him. "Please, keep that promise, Robin…"

"I will, dear." He said, "Now, weren't you getting a drink?" he asked reaching for a glass.

"Yes…" Lucina replied, wiping the tears from her face, as Robin filled the cup with water, and handed it to her.

"Now let's go back to sleep. We've got a hard day in front of us…" He said, as they began to walk back to their room.

As they started to lay down, Robin pulled Lucina in close and swiftly kissed her, and motioned her to lay on his chest after their kiss broke. She smiled as she listened to his heart, and knew he'd be there for her, and she drifted off to sleep with a content smile on her face.

* * *

The sun set high in the sky over a ruined castle that stood over a forest. Once called 'Lagdou', this castle now was host to something perhaps more sinister than Risen. The merchant girl, Anna gave a quick smirk, "Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome! Welcome...to the Feast of the Formidable!" she said.

Lucina shook her head, and figured it was only a nightmare that had beset her. Even if this place, this 'Castle Apotheosis' was something from her worst nightmares.

"We can do this," Robin said, "These foes will certainly push us to our limits, but— if we can take them, what chance do the Risen or the Fell Dragon have?"

"Our challengers have traveled far, but is their end near? Or will they survive all five battles and secure their place among the gods? Will this castle crown new kings, or will its stones be coated red with their blood? Let the first battle...begin!" Anna said, before teleporting away. There was little time for thought or conjecture, the battle was upon them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, Anonymous Prompt guy. There's your Apotheosis-based fic. No, I don't actually ever lose to the Sniper boss. Who loses to the Sniper boss? The only thing that's reasonable to lose to is the Ike-on-a-horse, because he's mean, and has Hawkeye.


	7. Bedtime Story

_Bedtime Story_

Robin and Lucina read their children a story, and Robin reminisces on things, content with how peaceful things really are.

* * *

Robin smiled as he walked thru his house. "Mommy! Daddy!" He heard his young children, Mark and Morgan call from their room, as night fell. He was quite content with the life he had built- sure, he was still amazingly close friends with the Exalt, Chrom, and his small cottage was a frequent stop for the Shepherds, but his life had certainly settled down. It had been years since he had fought alongside the Shepherds and Chrom- a warrior he was no longer, and neither was his Princess: a reward of the peace they had won- no longer would they have to fight. Sure, Lucina still bore nightmares, and so did he- those things, they had realized would haunt them for the rest of their lives, but they had each other, so it'd never really get to them.

"Our children want us to read them a story, I'm sure." He said, as he turned to his wife, Lucina, who smiled in reply. "Go grab one of our story books…"

"I know of just the one…" She replied, turning towards their home's front door. "I should still have that book…" she continued, as Robin turned towards his kid's room. As he opened their door, he spotted his two blue haired kids sitting upright on their bed.

"So… what is it, Mark? Morgan?" He asked, a smile on his face- he certainly was proud of them: they were going to grow up to lead good lives. The fact that he had seen firsthand how twisted things could turn out was still on the edge of his mind, and yet, looking at them, he knew they were going to be normal people, even if they were of exalted blood- and it showed: Mark had brand of the Exalt in his right eye, and Morgan bore it on her hand: in the same spot as Robin's own brand- and even though his brand existed as a constant reminder of the evil he let live for his own selfish desire to be able to live this life, hers was also a reminder that, as Cynthia would put it, good always triumphs, and neither child bore his mark: neither belonged to Grima.

"Tell us a story, father!" Morgan chirped.

"Aha! Like I thought!" Robin replied, "So I had Lucina get us a book to read." He explained as he sat down on a chair beside their bed.

"What book?" Mark asked tilting himself past his sister to look at their father.

"If I had to guess, it's probably The Tale of Sir Seliph." Robin responded, "But it is up to your Mother." Of course, for him, the guess was fairly easy, that particular book, was a favorite of hers- and a memento of the original Sumia who had raised her. Sure it was just an account of the Second Jugdrali Holy War- an ancient battle for freedom from the Dragon God of the Lake, Loptyr, but it was spun into a dashing children's tale of heroism, and was comforting to Lucina in her own dark time. It wasn't exactly a favorite of his though, because it did come with a reminder- sure the children's tale of it never tells the frightening true story, but that bit of history wasn't lost on him.

Seliph was indeed a hero, and Julius a villain, but Robin had read more accurate accounts of the Holy War- and after their adventures in the Outrealms, he knew certain truths. He and Julius were not too different; accounts from Arvis and Julia both painted him as a kind, fun loving child until he became the vessel for Loptyr- even Sir Seliph knew that, and that reminded him of his own brush with such a twisted fate. He had felt helpless when he was controlled by Validar- forced to commit terrible acts, and even more helpless when in the moments before the final battle, when he was pulled into sheer darkness, under the will of Grima. To be possessed like that, to lose all sense of being, of who you are, and to be forced to watch as your body commits acts, while you're completely powerless to stop them, it's an unspeakable fate, and one that Robin knew too well.

Of course, despite his aversion to hearing the tale, it was only due to Julius. Seliph himself often times reminded him of Lucina, although Robin believed Lucina to be the stronger of the two, but they were uncannily alike, and that wasn't just their blue hair. Both Seliph and Lucina went thru hell— seen loved ones slain in front of their very eyes, and had to grow up much faster than they should have, and they both, despite their strength, had to rely on others to help shoulder their burdens, or at the very least had others who wanted to shoulder those burdens.

He smiled as his children's eyes perked, and turned to face the door to their room, spotting his wife holding a book in one hand, and fluffy black blanket in the other. She wore a gentle smile on her face. The mere fact that she was able to live in a manner such as this, and be able to spend time with her children and husband instead of having to fight day in and day out, always worried her next move would be her last, brought peace to her troubled mind. Sure, every now and then she'd be reminded of what she went thru, but she was getting better, and her smiles came naturally. She couldn't be more grateful- she was finally able to live the life she wanted, a normal one, and she was married to the man who helped her attain it the most.

"Mother!" Mark said, his eyes filled with wonder, "what story are you going to read to us?"

"…The Tale of Sir Seliph." Lucina said replied, her eyes shifting to Robin. He already had known what book she'd pick to read to them, and she knew it. It was a natural choice: Seliph was a hero to her, perhaps even more so than the Hero King Marth himself. Before she went back in time, before she met Robin, hers was a world of death- and she needed a hero, beyond her parents, both of whom were taken from her. But there his story was- a tale of how he lead twenty children- and with their aid, as well as that of a few select freedom fighters, saved the world. So while it was a memento of her mother, it was also extremely inspirational- but it's not like he was the only hero she had before coming across time. Of course, she understood why Robin started to stand. The children's tale opens with an introduction to Julius, and with that came painful memories to him.

"Aww… Father, where are you going?" Morgan asked.

I'm going to go make us some hot cocoa, while your mother reads you the story." Robin replied to his daughter. "I'll be back soon." He smiled at Lucina as she sat down next to the kid's bed and wrapped herself up in that blanket.

"Once upon a time…" Lucina began to read the old book, as Robin left the room.

He knew his children would enjoy the story, and he'd soon be back to tuck them in, before retiring himself. Sure, he bore regret for his decision: that he'd live, letting Grima live as well, but he thought as he set out to make that hot cocoa, that this life he has with his loving family makes it worth it.

He sighed as he set the pot to simmer over the fireplace and looked over at the bookshelf. He knew the books on the top shelf, the ones locked up were not mere books- no, those were his old Celica's Gale tomes, weapons of a certain power- that should an unfortunate bandit raid occur on his family's cottage, they'd be the end of those bandits. But below that were rows of other books- mostly stories, ones he had received from Sumia and some of the others— one was a children's tale written by Henry of all people. Robin chuckled at that book- who'd have thought that a man like Henry would be such a toting father, someone who'd once gleefully killed people on the battlefield with a twisted smile, would go on to be a man who'd put his talents to use doing things like writing children's stories?

However, something that was gone from his library, was notes on warfare. He may have been a tactical genius, but he wanted nothing other than to put that gruesome life behind him, so he had, personally torched half of his books on strategy, and saw the rest carted off to Yilsstol shortly after Lucina gave birth. He knew that in one timeline or the other, he had taught Mark and Morgan the ways of combat- and he knew he'd have to: he didn't want them to wind up killed by bandits, but he didn't want them to grow up just to become warriors. It always pained him to watch the timetraveller Morgan fight- as good as she was, it nagged at him. He wanted to craft a world where she didn't have to take up the blade, a world where her brother wouldn't wind up slain by his own parents in confusion, and in a way, he liked to believe he succeed.

He turned back to the whistling pot, knowing it was ready, and he set back to his task, simple as it was, but it was this simplicity that made him smile- that he was able to move on from the dark days of years past, and he wasn't alone in doing so. He had brought a woman who's thoughts were once filled with terror, with pain, sorrow and loss, with him- and drove back such terrible thoughts, and filled her mind with joy, and together they had brought two wonderful children into the world. All the while the family never gave up the bonds that they had forged with their friends either- sure many of them had moved on as well, like Henry, but none ever forgot the ties they had shared.

He creaked open the door to his kid's room and smiled as Lucina was tucking Morgan in for the night, and after handing Lucina her cup of cocoa walked over and kissed his kids on the forehead and softly whispered to them, "Good night, sweet dreams."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh hey, a bit of FE4, because that's important. Also, fun note, I originally was going to "Disney-ify" a bit of FE4, and use that, but I got this silly image of Arvis singing Hellfire from Hunchback stuck in my head and couldn't do it out of laughter. Also note, that this is at least 4 to 5 years after Awakening's close... also, I might not be updating Crossing Bridges for a long while after this, due to another project...


	8. Stay at Your Side

_Stay at your Side_

Lucina made it her goal to be his great protector... Robin promised himself and his love he'd be there for her, regardless of what befell them.

* * *

Robin let out a worried hiss as they advanced through the enemy's lines. It worried him, perhaps now, more than ever, to be caught up in this war. The Grimleal didn't let up for a moment, and he dreaded every foe they had to face, but perhaps he worried most about the ones Lucina faced. He tried to fight back the thoughts, despite the fact that they were natural- before anything else, he was a human- a man, and he was in love: Lucina held his heart. He accepted her burdens as his own, and let her into his heart. He tried to stop himself, knowing the risks, but in the end, he couldn't- he felt too strongly for her, and wanted nothing else than to see her smile- to make it so that everything was going to be alright for her. However, that lead to issues in his strategy: a conflict of interest: he wanted to make sure she was safe and sound, but he knew that he had to rely on her, on her strength, so he bit his lip in his plans; love may be powerful, but his feelings couldn't get in the way of what he needed done- especially if he wanted to make sure everyone got home alive.

His knowledge of her capabilities, however, didn't alleviate his worries. No, he had to do that himself. So he clutched the book he had taken from the hands of Canis, the eleventh of the Deadlords: Valflame. The powerful spell was once wielded by a Crusader, and then ultimately by Arvis, the apparent villain of the Jugdrali sagas. It continued on, and reportedly was last seen when the Jugdrali fleets arrived to Altea's aid during the first appearance of Grima, only to reappear in the hands of one of the most powerful risen to exist. Robin knew that the spell wasn't truly his, and that it had lost much of its ancient power: only a bit more than a quarter of its divine strength remained, but it was still immensely powerful, and with that power came a slight peace of mind.

But even his own strength and prowess, along with the might of Valflame, was hardly a true reassurance. He knew Lucina felt the same way about him, especially after the moment when she wagered his life against her father's, against the world- and chose that, for the first time in her life, that her own happiness did matter. She had frequently been his guard- his shield, and he knew that this was hardly different: she demanded to be the one to face the enemy head on- to be the one who'd protect him, and against her determination, he had no recourse.

Time and time again, his worries were agitated as the Grimleal forces charged. His eyes locked onto an enemy berserker, who held a Silver Axe high. He bit his lip as the berserker casually spun his axe and with a strong, wild sweep, swung it at Lucina. She dodged swiftly, and swung her Falchion upwards, quickly severing the berserker's arm. A shower of blood sprayed from her foe's missing limb and he screamed in pain. Robin stared intently at her as he watched- a strikingly beautiful reminder of just how strong she truly was. She quickly spun her body and weapon as one, and impaled the dying man, putting him out of his misery in just two deft blows.

With the berserker dead, Robin let out a quick sigh of relief, only to hear Lucina call out his name in alarm. He swiftly turned around- another foe, one he hadn't seen before leapt from a nearby cliff face, brandishing another silver axe. "No…!" Robin exclaimed, as he watched the enemy approach. It was then that one of his gravest fears was realized.

"I'll keep you safe..!" Lucina exclaimed, shoving Robin out of the path of the enemy, however in doing so, she was left wide open. The berserker swung his axe- the blow that was aimed at Robin, and his axe bashed into Lucina. The blow was powerful, and Robin knew that had she not deflected part of the strike with the side of Falchion, she would've been cleaved clean in half, but instead, she was tossed away like a ragdoll, letting out a ringing cry of agony. Everything seemed to slow for him as he watched her lose her footing and go flying through the air. She had a wicked gash across the lower part of her chest, right around the part of her body where her ribs stopped, and blood flew from her wound flying out and splashing on to the Grimleal berserker before she crashed into the ground.

Robin looked on in sheer horror, wanting to cry out, but he found himself speaking something else, his combat instinct had kicked in- his pain from having just watched the woman he loved the most maimed, and possibly slain right before his eye and the glance of a wicked smirk from his foe turned to a rage that he had never felt before. He had truly wanted to kill some of his foes before, but this man would feel an agony unlike any other beforehand— Valflame would ensure that. "_Let thy blood ripen into flames!... Dragon of the Heavens, engulfed in flaming wings! Salamand! I call upon thee! " _Robin's words seemed to echo, his hands erupting with a magnificent crimson glow, "_Iracunda amoris flamma! Erumpant in a gloriosae incendium! Ignite! VALFLAME!" _Robin said, swinging his hands towards the berserker which had made a move to charge him. A brilliant blast of flame engulfed his foe, which caused the berserker to scream in agony as the fire started melting away his flesh, however the screams were hardly audible over the deafening sound of the spell. Before the smoke had even cleared, however, Robin unleashed another blast of flame, followed by another- a swift barrage of spells, his lethal intent clear. It was only after the fifth blast, did he finally stop.. breathing heavily, his rage subsiding, knowing his enemy was dead- the fire had burned away everything that man once was- leaving only blackened bones. Even the enemy's axe was left molten by intense heat from Robin's magical barrage.

His heavy breathing continued as he turned and ran to Lucina. She didn't respond, and her limbs were heavy, which sent a sickening feeling through his stomach. _"Did she… die for me?"_ he thought, looking at her body. Blood was beginning to pool around her- not only did the enemy's blow leave a terrible wound on her stomach, she clearly had multiple broken bones, a shattered ribcage, and worst of all, her head was split open. Tears rolled down Robin's face as he held her hand. "Please… no… Lucina. We promised each other a future of happiness… one we'd reach together."

"Robin..?" a female voice called out from behind. Robin recognized it at once, and it was one of a couple he wanted to hear right this moment, as he looked somberly at Lucina.

"Maribelle.." Robin said, turning towards the woman, "You're someone who I wanted to see…! Come quickly— Lucina's been…"

"Oh gods…" Maribelle said, her eyes fixed on Lucina's bloodied body. She quickly turned to the Dark Knight who rode with her. "Ricken, go fetch Chrom..!"

"Right." Ricken responded to his wife and rode off with Robin's nodding approval.

"She's.." Robin said, tears rolling down his face, as he knelt beside Lucina, and began to lift her, propping her body up against his. It was then he noticed a faint glimmer of hope that he hadn't before. Her heart was beating, and she still drew breath. She was unconscious, and blood covered her- flowing freely from her wounds, and quickly staining Robin's clothes as he held her, but ultimately, she was alive, and for that, Robin was grateful. "alive, but… do hurry, Maribelle." He said turning to the blonde haired healer who ran to the couple.

"This…" Maribelle shook her head as her staff began to glow.

Robin held onto Lucina's hand and simply hoped that she'd be alright. He turned his eyes to Maribelle- she was strained, and trying her best. There was little for him to do. Once Chrom arrived, he'd give a few more orders, to ensure victory, but for now he focused on one thing: hope. Hope that Lucina was going to live.

* * *

_Three days later, Evening  
Shepherd's Camp_

"Robin, are you going to stay in there all day again?" Chrom asked, peeking his head into the infirmary. His eyes quickly turned to the bed. Robin sat there gently stroking Lucina's forehead as he turned his head to face Chrom.

"Yes. I'm not leaving her side. Not until she's recovered." he said. "We're not currently deploying due to other circumstances on top of that… you understand how I feel, right?"

"Yes. She's my daughter after all… and your wife. I can certainly tell I didn't go wrong in telling you that out of anyone I'd want _you_ with her, but Robin, you need to think about the others too," Chrom said, "Everyone's worried about both of you."

Robin shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm a bit hungry, but I'm fine," he said, turning back towards Lucina. "Do inform the others, please."

"If you say so…" Chrom said, turning to walk away.

Robin let out a sigh. It was true, he knew- everyone was indeed worried about him, but he knew, at least then, when there was nothing he needed to do that he only wanted to be with Lucina. She clung to life by a thread, and had barely survived that hit. From what he heard from the healers, she broke every rib she had, had a shattered skull, her left arm was broken in multiple places and was mere moments from bleeding to death— had Maribelle not arrived precisely when she did, she would've died for certain. However, while she survived on the battlefield, she still has been blacked out for three days, and that worried Robin. He reached his hand back out and ran his fingers through her hair for a brief moment, letting his thumb rest on her forehead. "Lucina… I'm so sorry…"

He looked at her face- she seemed so peaceful now the healing staves had taken effect and mended her horrific wounds. Yet, that face scared him. People often did look peaceful when they were dead, and her catatonic state continued to worry him. However, the more he looked, the more he wanted to kiss that face, almost believing a kiss from him would awaken her, like something out of a fairy tale.

It was then that he caught sight of something— her facial expression began to change. Her eyes appeared to struggle, and her cheeks shifted. He held his breath, was she merely having a pained spasm or was she coming to? He got his answer soon enough- his eyes fixed on her face, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Am-am I al-live?" she asked, as things came into focus. Robin quickly gained a smile as he watched her.

"Yes, dear… you're alive." He said, as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"R-robin…" Lucina said, looking up at him, before clutching her chest in pain and groaning, "how long have I?"

"Three days." Robin said, moving closer to her, his tears dripping onto her bedside. "Three painful days… I've been here the whole time."

"You… have?" Lucina asked, reaching out her hand. Robin immediately took hold of it, and entwined their fingers.

"Yes. I'm… I couldn't do anything. I just wanted to stay at your side…" he replied, feeling her wriggle her hand free of his.

She tried to sit up, but found that brought her too much pain, so she laid back down, sliding her body over, making room on the bed. "Robin…I'm glad you did. Please join me… you're comforting." She said, pain in her voice.

"But—" Robin shook his head, "I might… hurt you worse right now.."

"No. It hurts… but…" Lucina shook her head, and Robin found himself acting out of instinct, climbing into the bed beside her. He tried to be careful as he could, remembering that even though the magic from the staves had mostly mended her body, several of her bones were still broken, and she was fragile right now. "Thank you…" she said softly, lightly biting at his ear. She sighed contently, nudging herself close to him, and quickly finding herself wrapped in an embrace.

"Lucina, we promised each other we'd find a future of happiness together… and I'm going to stay at your side for the rest of my life." Robin said, closing his eyes, content with rubbing her back softly. "No matter what befalls us."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really wanted to write something (kinda) feels-y for Robin/Lucina, and after some deliberation and reminding myself to get back on Howl, I chose to write this drabble over writing the Chapter 21 scene, which I really should save for Howl. **  
**


End file.
